Holy Ground
by Akenm-Aton
Summary: La historia de Rachel y The Pope. Los verdaderos sentimientos de un ángel cautivo. Esta historia se lee junto con mis Lif no se tocan
1. The Thief

Rachel la ciudad en medio de una árida llanura que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros hasta llegar a Veinss y Thor Volcano.

La ciudad poseía una belleza única con su gran santuario en el tope de esta como vigilando a la ciudad de cualquier mal venidero.

El Santuario estaba abarrotado todo el día de seguidores, sacerdotes, sacerdotisas… ¡Oh ¡ y por supuesto el Papa de Rachel la mayor entidad religiosa de Midgard. Su deber era resguardar Holy Ground y sus secretos usando sus poderes sagrados que sobrepasan por mucho los del mejor High Priest.

Pero sin embargo también es humana así es… El Papa es una mujer, de hecho es una niña.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo Zhed?

-Si señorita vamos apresúrese…- Le decía el High Priest mientras le empujaba por entre los pasillos del santuario.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta una reja que delimitaba el Holy Ground con el santuario de Rachel. Del otro lado de la reja había cientos de Vanberk y Isilla tratando de derribar la reja.

La papisima se acerca a la reja y poniendo sus manos frente a esta, empieza a hablar muy rápidamente en un tono muy bajo casi inaudible.

Zhed se acerca a una palanca en el muro cerca de la reja y la baja. Provocando que la reja se abriera de par en par y los incontables monstruos se abalanzaran sobre la niña.

Pero esta no se inmuto ante el peligro.

-¡Exorcismus le Romalica ¡

Una gigantesca hola de luz golpea a todos los monstruos que se aproximaban a la papisima, convirtiéndolos en ceniza al instante.

-Bien echo señorita ¡- Le celebra el High Priest.

La joven retrocede unos pasos y la reja se cierra automáticamente arrastrando parte de la ceniza en el suelo.

-¿Es todo por hoy Zhed?

-Todo por hoy señorita- Le consuela el High Priest

La joven se encamina escoltada por un par de Priest a través de los pasillos del templo los cuales estaban bañados con los rayos de luz de atardecer.

La niña suspira cuando ve que faltaba poco para llegar a su habitación. Ya que por fin se libraría de la molesta escolta que le seguía como moscas.

-Que tenga dulces sueños señorita- Le dedicaron los Priest mientras se retiraban

Ella por su parte le importaba un cuerno lo que le desearan con tal de que la dejaran de seguir a todos lados, hubiera preferido que la insultaran cruelmente que tener que soportales siguiéndola todo el santo día.

Se empieza desvestir rápidamente. Era verano y tener que llevar toda esa ropa ceremonial le daba un calor infernal. Una ves desvestida se acercó a su closet y lo abrió de par en par. Dejando al descubierto un sin fin de ropa de lo más fina y de la mejor calidad.

Pero a ella no le importaba, seguía pensando que cambiaria toda su ropa fina por un pasaje alrededor del mundo aunque fuera solo de ida.

Tomo de mala gana su pijama y se lo puso rápidamente. Aun era temprano así que decidió sentarse a escribir en su diario. Aunque esta como siempre no tenía ninguna novedad.

Llegada la noche se levanto de su escritorio y se masajeo los parpados que ya se cerraban.

Cuando se disponía a acostarse nota que una sombra había entrado por la ventana, de inmediato ella puso sus manos en dirección al extraño para usar el más fuerte hechizo que le viniera a la mente. No importaba si mandaba a volar medio templo.

-A no ¡Eso no ¡- Dijo el extraño.

De inmediato el hombre se situada frente a frente con la papisima y dando un empujón la deja contra el muro izquierdo de la habitación. Con su cuchillo a unos pocos centímetros de su garganta.

-Si gritas te mato- Sentencio el extraño.

Las piernas le temblaban y su rostro se volvía cada ves más pálido y su respiración más agitada. El color de su piel se estaba asemejando al mármol de los muros.

-¿Señortia? ¿Esta todo bien hay dentro?- Dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta- Escuche un golpe.

El extraño se acerco al oído de la niña hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su oreja. Al punto que ella podía sentir el roce de la respiración de este- Si le dices algo de más estas muerta… Ahora dile que todo esta bien- Le susurro el joven.

-¡T-Todo esta bien Nenma ¡ Solo me di un golpecito… torpe de mi- Dijo la jovencita sin dudarlo.

-¿Ah? Que bueno… D-Digo ¡Lo siento ¡ No debí haber celebrado eso… Solo me alegra que n-no sea otra cosa… jejeje- Responde la sacerdotisa a tropezones- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Nenma.

Después de que la sacerdotisa se alejara el extraño se aleja unos pasos de la papisima.

-Toma lo que quieras y vete- Suplico la niña casi en un sollozo.

El extraño desciende con la mirada de su rostro a su pecho. De inmediato una señal fue enviada a su cerebro temiendo lo peor "¿Y si no vino por dinero o joyas?" Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando el extraño acerca su mano al pecho de ella y de un tiron arranca un rosario de oro puro con gemas engarzadas.

-Esto parece ser muy caro- Susurra el extraño ladrón mientras sostenía el collar a la luz de la luna.

-¡Eso es mío ¡- Protesta la papisima mientras le da un poderoso mordisco en la muñeca del ladrón.

Ambos caen hacia atrás quedando la chica encima del extraño y este de inmediato levanta el cuchillo amenazante. Pero ella seguía mordiendo la su muñeca con lagrimas en los ojos, producto del punzante miedo que sentía.

-¡Mierda ¡ Suéltame o te corto la garganta- Le amenazo el ladrón.

El joven mueve su cuchillo con agilidad, dirigiendo este a toda velocidad hacia el cuello de la joven. La cual cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero el cuchillo se detiene a solo unos centímetros de su garganta.

-¿Eh?- Alcanza a articular la joven mientras separa su mandíbula de la sangrante muñeca de ladrón.

-¡Toma ¡ Quedatelo- Le dice el joven mientras depositaba el rosario en sus manos.

EL Joven se levanta y se disponía irse por donde entro… la ventana. De inmediato como si un chip se activara en la cabeza de la joven maquina un plan a velocidad increíble.

-Espera- Susurra la joven- ¿Quieres oro?

-¿Qué dices?

Se levanta y camina hasta su velador, para abrir una pequeña cajita de cristal en la que guardaba joyería. Toma un par de aros de oro, con zafiros engarzados y se dirige nuevamente hacia su agresor.

-Si me dices tu nombre te daré uno- Le mostró.

-¿Estas burlándote de mi?- Le espeto el ladrón.

-No, es enserio.

El ladrón da un sonoro suspiro mientras estira la mano derecha- Numen…- Pronuncia después de una larga pausa.

La papisima deposita el aro en la mano del ladron.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?

-No tengo nombre… llámame como quieras.- Responde la joven con un tono que denotaba tristeza.

- Entonces te llamare Brigit.

-Brigit…- Repite la joven- Me gusta.

Ambos guardan una pausa mientras el ruido de la calle llenaba la habitación y ambos se contemplaban en silencio.

-Supongo que ahora me dirás como ganarme el otro.

-¿Oh? ¡Si ¡… Mira si me sacas de aquí y me muestras la ciudad te doy el otro, claro considerando que después me devuelvas sana y salva.

-¿Por qué no sales tu misma?

-Por que no se me lo tiene permitido- Dice Brigit con un quedo de tristeza.

En joven guarda una larga pausa mientras piensa si debería aceptar el trato o no. Ya tenía un aro de oro puro con un zafiro engarzado y eso valía mucho.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba mucho más….

-Esta bien, pero si nos atrapan vas por tu cuenta- Dice Numen con tono cortante.

-De acuerdo.


	2. Brigit

Dos personas salían furtivamente del santuario de Rachel. Un Thief y una joven cubierta con una capa negra para que no notasen quien era en realidad… Después de todo el hecho que la papisima de Rachel ande por las calles como si nada seria como mínimo para un escándalo.

-¡Apresúrate ¡- le reclamaba Numen- No tenemos toda la noche.

-Ya voy

Los dos se movían con el mayor sigilo posible a través de la ahora desolada plaza del santuario. Mientras salían por un agujero en un de las rejas y se adentraban en la iluminada ciudad.

-Que lindo- Exclamo Brigit mientras contemplaba los matices de la ciudad nocturna iluminada por las luces de lo hogares y tiendas.

-Por aquí- Le susurra el Thief.

Numen la lleva hasta la plaza donde se podía apreciar una fuente rodeada a de la muchedumbre. De pronto un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Brigit corta el silencio entre ambos, provocando que Numen se destazara de la risa y que Brigit se pusiera cada ves más roja.

-Vamos por algo de comer-Le invita el Thief.

-Si

Ambos caminan a través de la muchedumbre hasta llegar a un hotel por donde pasan ignorando al recepcioncita y se dirigen directamente hasta un salón-comedor iluminado por la luz de las velas, donde se encontraban unos seguidores de la diosa Freya comiendo en una mesa en la esquina de dicha habitación. Por reacción natural Brigit bajo más la mirada y se subió la más que pudo la capucha para no ser reconocida.

-No te preocupes llevaremos la comida y no tendrás que esconderte tanto.

-Si- Asiente la joven que aun insistía en andar con el rostro lo más escondido que pudiera.

Después de comprar cuatro rollos de masa rellenos con pescado y verduras se encaminaron por las calles de Rachel.

La comida marina estaba buenísima y ella estaba totalmente contenta de poder comer algo que contuviera carne, ya que en el templo se le prohibía comer mucha carne debido a las constantes ayunas.

-¡Oye no te vayas a ahogar ¡- le advierte Numen

-No jeas tomto jo no me ahojogo- le respondió Brigit con la boca llena de comida.

-Lo que tú digas.

La papisima acelera el paso inconscientemente y choca con un poste de lleno en la cara.

-¡Ahhh ¡

-Eso te pasa por andar mirando al piso todo el camino ¿No crees que deberías estar más atenta?- Le reprocha el Thief

-Pero…

Brigit guarda un abrumador silencio hasta que Numen amenaza con quitarle la capucha.

-¡Es que mis ojos son algo raros¡ Le dan miedo a la gente- Responde la papisima a tropezones.

-Yo los encuentro lindos… Supongo- Responde el Thief con dificultad.

La joven sube la mirada para dejar al descubierto su ojo azul zafiro y su ojo carmesí que al hacer contacto con la luna brillaron de una extraña manera.

-V-Vamos- Le aconsejo Numen- Ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu cama, las niñas como tu no deberían dormirse tan tarde.

-¡No soy una niña ¡ Aunque no lo parezca tengo 17- Dice Brigit con mucho orgullo.

El Thief le contesta con una carcajada mientras se dirigían a hurtadillas al templo.

-Con cuidado para que no nos vean- le susurra Numen mientras subían por los peldaños de la entrada principal que en ese momento estaba desierta.

Una ves frente a la ventana de la habitación de Brigit, el Thief le hace piecito para que la papisima suba debido a que por su estatura no lo alcanzaría.

-Ahora me retiro- Susurro Numen.

-¡Espera ¡ No olvides esto- Le dice Brigit mientras le entrega el aro de oro- ¿Volveras mañana?

El Thief contempla el aro de oro con algo de tristeza y después sube la vista para mirar a Brigit y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Claro que volveré, pero no olvides tomarte la leche todo los días o sino te quedaras chica y plana- Dice Numen picadamente.

-¡Ya te dije que soy adulta ¡

Y así el Thief se retira.

El día siguiente Brigit se levanto por el sonido de Nenma tocando la puerta.

-Señorita, por favor levántese ya es muy tarde- Le rogaba la Priest.

-¿No deberías cuidar la entrada del templo?- Le gruño la papisima.

-L-Lo siento mucho señorita ahora mismo voy- Se disculpa la despistada Priest.

Al principio, Brigit pensó que se había librado de Nenma y ya podía dormir tranquilamente el resto del día. Pero de inmediato escucho como un par de pasos extras se acercaban a la puerta de su habitación.

La voz de Panno se escucho al otro lado de la puerta fuerte y clara.

-Señorita no le haga trucos mentales a mi hermana… Usted sabe que debe levantarse a esta hora.

-Lo siento hermana- Agrego Nenma.

-Esta bien ya me levanto- Gruñe la papisima.

Ella se sentía sumamente agotado por haberse quedado despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior, si esto seguía así se iba a dormir en plena ceremonia o algo peor. Ya que no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse tarde.

Una vez bañada y vestida con las túnicas ceremoniales salio de su habitación para encontrarse de nuevo con la molesta escolta.

-Estoy lista- Dice finalmente para si misma.

El día porsupuesto que se le hizo eterno estaba en la peor combinación de mal genio posible. Estaba en una fecha del mes que no le agradaba, se había dormido tarde y estaba impaciente de que llegara la noche para salir nuevamente.

Zhed estuvo de lo más molesto que de lo normal era como si conspiraran para molestarla.

-¿Ya terminamos?- Pregunto esperanzada la Brigit.

-Aun no señorita, debemos exorcizar a las criaturas del Santuario.

Brigit estaba meditando seriamente si debía volar en pedazos el santuario entero o no pero después pensó que podría haber testigos y seria un incordio deshacerse de ellos.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente con los monstruos del santuario los convirtió en ceniza con una rapidez y potencia que llego a dar miedo.

-¿Terminamos?- Pregunto Brigit con una cara de inocencia fingida.

-S-Si señorita hoy logramos terminar más temprano que los otros días.

De pronto Brigit callo en cuenta que las labores del día habían terminado antes de lo habitual lo que puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Se apresuro a ir a su habitación para cambiarse a toda velocidad y estar lista para su salida nocturna.

Entra y prácticamente destripa el ropero sin saber que ponerse. De toda la ropa fina que tenia no se le ocurría que podía llevar que le agradara. De pronto se dio cuenta de "¿Para quién trato de verme bonita?"

De inmediato se apresura a escoger una blusa celesta y una falda de 4 pliegues que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color verde pistacho.

-Se te ve bien- Le canturrea una voz desde la ventana.

-¿Ah?

Cuando Brigit voltea ve a Numen sentado en la ventana de su habitación.

-¡Oye cuidado¡ Es muy temprano y te pueden ver.

-No te preocupes no hay nadie ya me asegure, además al lugar que vamos debemos ir temprano- Dice el Thief mientras le ofrece una mano a la joven- ¿Vamos?


End file.
